Harvard
by CatchingStar
Summary: Bella is a Harvard student who decided to do a few summer courses. One of them will change her life forever. Mature fic. Please read and review! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**:

1) My fanfic are not sequential so although I gave indication in my other fic that Edward and Bella were going to be together they will not in this one. This is a Bella and Jasper fanfic.

2) Jasper is the only immortal in this story. No other name that you guys are all familiar with has powers of any kind and neither are relatives.

3) I do not own Twilight.

4) Please tell me what you think about this, ok?

**

Bella was sitting comfortable in the bed fulfilling a form for a summer course when heard the door opened. It was Rosalie, her roommate since she was accepted at Harvard three years ago. She was actually surprised at seeing Rose so earlier back in their room from her make up session with her boyfriend, Emmett.

Rosalie and Bella are very different from each other. While Rosalie has a perfect, sculptural body, blue eyes and long blonde hair, Bella is shorter, her shin is white as a snow, has brown hair always curled and same color of eyes. Rosalie is very popular while Bella tries to be away from people most of the time. It is not that she doesn't have any friends, she does have four, but still she likes privacy and enjoys reading.

"Hey there, what are you doing?" Rosalie asks sitting beside her friend with a smile on the face. The soon as she reads the words 'inscription form' the smile disappears. "I thought you already have done that" she says not a bit happy

"I did, yesterday, but it was about "British literature". This one is about different style of writing. You know how much I love writing"

"Yes but we are in a class break which means you should have fun, go out with your friends, go to parties, instead of just studying. And I would like to have some great time with my best friend you know, especially now that I'll be staying at campus"

"What about Emmett?"

"What about him?"

"Isn't he going to stay in the city?"

"Well, of course he is, because I'll be staying, but I still wanted to hang out with you away from college"

"I'll only be study two mornings and working in the library three days at week. I'm sure I can find time to hang out with you"

"You are going to work too?" Rosalie shakes her head in disbelief. "Seriously girl, I don't how you do that willingly"

Rosalie is not only different from Bella physically but also in her way of living her life. She is a free spirit. She loves to experience everything she can like sky-driving or hiking, and go to the parties or shopping. Her boyfriend Emmett is just as free spirit as she is and they really seemed the perfect couple. Bella knows that Rosalie would love if she became like her but that is not going to happen.

"So, where did your parents decided to go?" Bella asks changing the subject.

"Someplace in the woods, I don't remember the name. My father really needs some off from the hospital and my mom really needs to get laid, she is very moody lately"

"Rose, you are talking about your mother here. How can you say something like that?"

"It is the truth and you know I don't have any problems at saying the truth. She doesn't mind either, I guarantee"

"Still, it is her business not yours or mine" Rosalie shrugged and went to pick some new clothes.

"_I could never talk about my mother like that!"_ Bella thinks with herself. "Are you going out again?" she asks.

"Yes. Emmett wants to take me to a new club he discover a few days ago. I just came to find a better outfit"

"You mean one that shows even more of your body than already does?" Rosalie smiled but didn't answer. Bella knew her too much. "At least she has a good body to show" she whispered to herself.

"Do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks. I'll take this to the bureau and then read my book. The story is pretty interesting"

"Of course it is! Anything that does not breathe and therefore can't touch or hurt you is interesting in your point of view" Bella stops in front of the door, looking to the floor. It was not like Rosalie hasn't said that before or that it wasn't true but by some reason her words cut Bella deeper. She fought back her tears and left the room without saying a word

Bella was happy about her life and she really loves to read and learn at max but she couldn't deny that there were times when she really wishes to have someone to be with - to kiss and be kissed, to love and be loved. But she couldn't just go out and hunt though, that was not who she is, at all. She wants someone kind and funny that comes to her, not the other way around.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Rose, I need to use the bathroom" she says knocking again on the door. "My class will be starting today and I would really like to have a shower before I go"

"Just a second Bella"

"At least open the door so I can shower. I know you are using neither him nor the toilet"

"How do you know that?"

"Cause you are not singing, now open the door!" she said punching.

"Jeez Bella, you need to cool down a little bit" Rosalie said opening it. "Getting late in to class is not the end of the world, you know"

"I don't want to be the center of people attention when entering the room, I hate being the center of people's attention".

"Don't I know?"

"Can you please turn around so I can strip?"

"I already saw you without any clothes on Bella so why does it matter that I'll see you naked now?"

"Damn it Rose, just do it, will you"

"Fine, fine, I'm going out, but just so you know, you don't have any reason to hide your body" Bella looked at her fuming in rage but that only made Rosalie laugh even more as she stormed out of the bathroom.

Finally alone, Bella left the hot water relax her muscle. She always gets anxious on the first class. Once finished, she turns off the water and grabs a towel. She wraps the thin white fabric around her body and opens the door to the bedroom. She picks her normal clothes, t-shirt and jeans, and her bag and ran to the auditorium where the class was going to be.

The door from the auditorium was already closed when she got there which means the class already started.

"_Shit! Shit! Shit!" _

Bella opened up the door and tiptoe toward the first chair in the first line trying not to make a sound. Picking her note and pen to write the matter she looked up to the person on the stage but to her sock and disappointment the guy was looking directly at her. Bella felt her cheeks burning and slide down on her seat. Not a great idea when you are at the first line. The teacher smiled a little before turning his attention to the rest of the students.

Knowing there was no turning back now Bella relaxed and paid real attention to the teacher. He didn't seem to be older then twenty-five and was already teaching and that surprised her in to no end, and he was a very handsome. He had one scar in his face just above his eyes that wasn't pretty but that didn't made him less perfect with his golden eyes and hair, red lips and white skin.

She turned her body to the audience and notice that there were more women than men in the class but they didn't seem to be drooling over him like she was. "I wonder why not" she asks to herself turning around. She gasped when seeing the speaker not two feet's away from her.

"Is there something wrong Miss?" His voice was serious but sounded magical at the same time which left Bella speechless. She tried to answer him, really did, but no sound came from her throat. She seemed like ill at ease.

He waited patiently for her to recover and finally answer him.

"No, I was just… looking…" she explains trying to get more comfortable in the chair. If Bella could disappear in a blink of an eye she would have.

"What's your name?"

"Bella"

"Bella, are you sure you are in the right class?" he asked with amusement.

"Isn't this class about styles of writing?" Her mind praying that it was. She'd really like to see, hear and admire him more. He chuckled at her flushed expression like if he could hear her thoughts.

"Yes, it is" he finally says.

"I guess I'm in the right place then" The fast change of her emotions, from unsure to sure surprise him. "I'm sorry for disturbing the class, it won't happen again"

"Oh I think that's hard to believe" he says. The words left his mouth so fast that Bella didn't understand a single one. He walked to the stage and rested his back on it, crossing his arms around his chest.

"Tell me Bella, do you write?"

"Yes, I do"

"What I mean is not just class notes or e-mails…"

"Of course not!" she says harsh than she intended. Jasper is not like normal people. He can sense peoples emotions and project his own if she wants to and Bella, Bella was intriguing because she felt so many things and so different from one another that you couldn't be sure how she will react to what you say, or what she says for that matter.

"I didn't mean to make you feel angry or uncomfortable, I apologize. What kind of things do you write?"

Bella smiled politely. "Poems, little chronicles, but what I'd really like to write is novels"

"Excellent, you already answer my next question" he said showing his white, perfect teeth's. Bella gasped at his beauty once again, and for a moment she wondered what would be like to pass her tongue over his teeth's and mouth. She shakes her head trying not to think about that.

"I'm sure you'll find out interesting things in this class Miss Bella. But I won't say, and that goes to every one of you, that writing is an easy thing to do. Because it definely isn't"

He stepped out of the stage and walked to the corridor in the middle of the room. "You have to concentrate really hard, be patient with yourself and what you want to write, and more important don't questionate why. 'Why am I writing this?' This question doesn't matter, you just do"

The class went on and the more he spoke more fascinated Bella become about him. He not only knew about what he was saying but every now and then his eyes would sparkle which showed just how much he loves what he says and does. She was so drowned in to what he was saying that when he announced that the class was over Bella was disappointed. She wanted more. She wanted to hear him speak more.

It took Bella a few seconds to finally be able to move. She guarded her notes back on her bag and got up, looking just one last time to the teacher. She didn't expect him to be looking at her and was surprised when seeing that he was indeed staring with smirk in his face. Bella face got red as a tomato as she smiled shy before looking down and walking out of the room. She had never felt so many things from a guy before, a teacher no less. But he was simple gorgeous and intriguing and smart and… "God, what is wrong with me?" she whispered trying to stop her thoughts.

The air outside the class was warm and good and Bella took a very deep breathe before continue walking. She gave a step forward when felt something cold against her arm. She jumped in a startle only to come face-to-face with no one but him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's ok, I was lost in thoughts, that's all"

"Does it happen often?" he asks really intrigued. She stared at him as if he had said something crazy and that makes him uncomfortable. He never felt that around a woman before.

"I'm sorry. I was just… never mind" she tries to explain "But yes, it does happen often, more than it should" he smiles at her which makes her do the same.

"Can I ask you a favor?" he says after awhile. Bella nod her head. "Could you show me where the cafeteria is? Is my second day here and I don't know where everything is, yet"

"Yeah, sure, I could do that"

"Thank you"

Bella blushed and they walk side by side without saying a word. She was confused about why did he had asked her of all people and why did she felt so at easy by being closer to him when back in the class she was more tense than anything else. He sensed her feelings and looks and smiled at her. Bella smile came so naturally that it made her blush.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" he asks as they stop in the line from the balcony.

"No, thank you, I'll meet my friends for lunch so I'm good" she says smiling. It was a big, tremendous lie, but Bella didn't think she would be able to eat now of all times.

"Are you sure?" he asks raising his left eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure, thank you" The answer and Bella's body language, and let's not forget her feelings, were very contradictories but he decided not to say anything.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners, I didn't introduce myself… am Jasper Whitlock"

"Bella Swan. Is nice to meet you Jasper" she says extending her right hand. Jasper accepts the gesture and again his cold hand socks her. "I have to say I was socked when seeing you in front of the class" she tries to pretend everything is ok

"Why is that, I am too ugly or too young to be a teacher?"

"You are, I mean, no, yes…" Bella signed uncomfortable. "What I mean is… you are not ugly but you are young…" _jeez Bella, you have to focus before opening your stupid mouth!_

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to leave you uncomfortable. I was just playing with you"

"Right, ok, well, I… should probable go. I'm sorry about what happen in the class, I promise I won't be late again"

"Why were you this morning?" he asked stopping her.

"My roommate… she practically dominated the bathroom this morning so I couldn't…" Jasper bites his lips as trying not to laugh. "What? I'm serious! You can ask her if you want!" Jasper continued laughing.

"I don't have to ask anything, I believe you Bella. Besides I was a student a very long time ago so I know how it is"

"Long times ago but, how old are you?" Jasper's body went rigid at the unexpected question and for a few moments he didn't even blink. Bella watched his features with concern "Are you ok?" she asked touching his arm. She took her hand away quickly. The skin was just as cold as his hands were.

"Sorry, I, um, I'm fine" he shook his head trying to remember her question. "I'm twenty-six but I'm not very good with time so it seems like forever since I graduated" he explained.

"Oh, ok" she didn't quite believe at him but remained silence.

"I'm sorry for holding you back. I'll see you next week"

"Yeah, next week, bye" she walked away not a bit happy. A week was too long to be away from him. _It was going to be very, very boring until then_.

After studying in the library all afternoon Bella went back to her dorm and found Rosalie in there, looking anything but please. "What happened?" she asked really concerned "shouldn't you be with Emmett?"

"Yeah, but he and his parents had to go to some dinner party and there was no way he could leave there so we thought it would be better if I didn't go"

"I don't understand, shouldn't you be happy and go with him?"

"But I don't want to be surrounded by people, I want him" Bella mouth open in a 'o'. "So, how was the class?"

"It was great, really great"

Rosalie sits on the bed eyeing Bella curiously but the girl wasn't looking at her. "By great you mean the subject or the speaker?"

"Definely both"

"Definely both…" she repeated with a smirk "is he young?"

"Yes. He could really pass as a student at any time or place"

"Is he beautiful?"

"He is ok I guess" Bella face flushed and she tried not to smile so big. Rosalie saw everything and jumped out of the bed hugging Bella and swinging her in the air. "Rose, put me down, Rose!"

"You like him" she said with a smile.

"Put me down, now!" Bella asked with a serious tone though her cheeks were red as a tomato.

"First you have to answer, do you or don't you like him?"

"He is ok" she shrugged "And he knows a lot about the matter"

"Bella" warned Rosalie starting to swing her again.

"Ok, yes! Yes! I like him! He is very charming and sexy and his voice is magical" Rosalie let go of her and giggled. "Unfortunately that doesn't mean anything"

"What?" she asked disappointing clearly at her voice.

"He is my teacher Rose and I'm just another of his students, I can't be with him"

"You sure can talk to him and if he shows signs that he likes you too than you should go for it. We don't control who we feel attracted to Bella. I wish we could!"

"Still I don't think is a good idea, I mean, yes he asked me to show him where the cafeteria was but that was it!"

"He asked you… God Bella, don't you see, he is already in your net. All you have to do is bring him in."

"There are other women more interesting than me Rose"

"But he chose you. You. You have to get him!"

"Rose, just stop, ok? That won't happen. I better just think about something else" Bella laid on the bed facing the wall as she usually did when the conversation was over from her part. Rosalie walked to her but Bella moved away before she could be touched. The blonde gave up trying to put some sense in her friends mind. He was so interested in her, she knew!

Bella signed and closed her eyes, visualizing him in her mind. He was so sweet and she felt so good with him. Well, except the first time in the class. And he did seemed at easy around her. Her friend was right about who we get attached with but… a teacher? He is so out of her reach. And can have any women he wants, why her? Unconsciously her hand touched the place on her shoulder where he touched. Yes, the hand was cold, but Bella felt more then that, it was like an electrical discharge has passed through her entire body and it was good, really good.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: mature scenes**** in this chapter.**

The next three days Bella would have breakfast with her friends, read her book, and work in the library all afternoon until 10 pm. The women in the library said it was ok if she wanted to leave at six but Bella said no, that she would like to stay a little more. Miss Jenkins didn't argue about it, of course.

She was almost finishing her business hours when a men showed up asking for information's about a book. Bella was with her back turned at the balcony but as soon as she heard his voice her entire body straight up and a smile appeared in her lips. "I think I can help him, Angela" she said to the other girl with a smile. Jasper didn't say anything or smiled but something told Bella he was more then pleased at seeing her.

He let her show him the way and they said anything. "I know he is around here, somewhere" she said checking one stand then two… "Aha! Here it is" she said with satisfaction vivid in her voice and face. Jasper smile brighter.

"Thank you Bella"

"You welcome" she smiled. Jasper skimmed the book and nodded. It was the one! "Would you like some other book?" she asked at the same time he spoke

"Do you work here every day?" they eyes locked and both giggled.

"Please, you first" they said in union.

"Please, a lady always should go first" he said. Bella looked down, feeling her cheeks burn. "Charming"

She was sock to hear that and looked up "What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing, really" he said.

_I can assure you that I'm no crazy and that I did hear you said I was charming! _Her mind screamed and she almost, almost, said it out loud, stopping just in the right moment. "Ok, well, I asked if you need anything else"

"Do you have a book from Émile Zola?"

"Émile Zola… I'm not sure, but I'll check at our database… give me a minute" Bella walked to the balcony where they have the computer and put her ID before searching the name of the author.

"Do you know who he is?" he whispered her closer at her ear making her shiver.

"No" she said trying not to purr.

"He was born in Paris in 1840. His widowed mother had planned a law career for him, but he failed his examination. He worked in the sales department for a publisher before becoming a writer. His work is mostly romantics"

"How do you know all this?"

"I read a lot. You should read him too, if you have some time, and then we could discuss it"

"That would be great. I don't have many friends to talk about that"

Bella looked at the screen and took the note of stand number. It was too high for her to catch it so she had to wear the mobile stairs. "'We have the 'A Love Episode', the 'Four Short Stories' and 'Fortune of the Rougons'"

"Four short Stories. This way we can meet when you finish each one of them. If it's ok with you of course"

"It's a deal" she smiled making him smile as well. She had started to descend the stair when her foot didn't firmed in the step and she almost fall, if it wasn't for jasper who climbed in the stair and hugged her. It had probable passed two seconds before he was up there so Bella looked at him stunned. "How did you…"

"When do I have to give them back to you?" he asks ignoring her exclamation.

"In three days, but you can always prolong the deadline if you want" she said still confused.

"Ok. Thank you so much Bella"

"You welcome" Jasper straight himself and bounded his head like a soldier before walking away from her, not looking back.

"Why do I have the feeling that he is hiding something from me?" she asked to herself.

"Who is hiding what?" asked a boy hugging her from behind. Bella jumped but wasn't able to get off the big arms around her.

"Jeez, Johnny, don't do that again!" Johnny was the first person Bella met in the university. He was at almost every class she has in the normal period. He was nice but to tactile for her liking.

"Sorry Bella" he said letting her go

"So, you didn't travel this summer" she said before he could push the matter again.

"Nah, I wanted to have fun with my friends and most of them decided to stay here, including you, so… When you'll out of here?"

"In a few minutes, why?"

"I was thinking about watching a movie with a few guys tonight, why don't you come to? It will be fun"

"All William Wordsworth Poems I don't know Johnny. I have to wake up earlier in the morning…"

"Come on bells, please? It's been a long time since we had fun together and Elliot said the movie is really fun, it calls 'Get Smart', have you seen it?"

"No I haven't"

"It's a comedy so you don't have to worry about being scaring or anything"

"I don't get scare that easily Johnny"

"If you say so… I see you at eight at my place!"

"Wait, Johnny, I didn't say…" But it was too late. He had already run off before she even starts speaking. "Great, just… wonderful!" she groaned. Jasper sensed Bella's discomfort even being a few feet's away from her.

She went to her dorm to take a shower and then go to the movie session. She asked Rosalie to come and bring Emmett but her friend dismissed the idea when she said who invited her. Rosalie had warned Bella about Johnny's real intention since the beginning but Bella trusted him and had already told Johnny that they couldn't be more than friends. Rosalie was firm in her position so Bella had to go alone.

Everyone lived at the campus so it wasn't like she had to get her car and drive there just take a little walk. When she got at his dorm Alice and James were already there, with Alice rested on his chest, both sitting in the floor. She said hello to everyone and took a sit comfortable on the couch. Johnny made some popcorn saying that 'a movie session without popcorn isn't a good session' and James pushed 'play' on the remote. He sat also in the couch but not so close to Bella and she was more then ok with it.

The movie was actually funny and Bella found herself laughing with everyone. After one and a half hours Alice had to go to the bathroom and Johnny took the vessel back to the kitchen while. James played with her because, according to him, she always left at some point during a movie, any movie, which made me and Johnny laugh and Alice a bit mad at him. But her anger only took the minutes she was away because back to the floor they start devouring each others mouth.

Johnny re-starts the movie sitting now closer. She was at the end of the couch so there was no way for her to step away unless she got up and that wouldn't be so gently. He smiled at her and whisper at her ear.

"They seem really in love, don't they?"

"Yes. They form a great couple"

"I think so too" he said turning his attention back to the TV then back to her. "James was actually frighten about asking Alice on a date"

"Really, I didn't know that"

"He said she was such a free spirit and he didn't think she would say yes to him of all people. How wrong was he?" Bella nodded.

"How long they have a thing?"

"Not sure but seems like forever. Are you happy that you came here tonight?"

"Yeah, you can say that" she said smiling politely.

Alice and James didn't seem interested on the movie anymore because they start kissing and didn't stop. Bella could sense Johnny's eyes on her body but tried not to show. Suddenly she felt his hand on her thigh and gasp more of surprise then thrill. He left his hand there and started to smell her neck and hair.

"Johnny" he kissed her there shortly and repeatedly. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I am doing?"

"I thought I made it clear that I don't like you that way"

"I think your body disagrees with you dear Bella" he purred liking her ear.

"Hey you guys" said Alice breaking the moment to Bella's happiness. But her happiness didn't last long. "We are going back to James room ok?"

"_No, please, don't leave me here with him"_

"Sure, ok, we can watch the rest of the movie another day" said Johnny with a smile. James and Alice waved before leaving the room. "Now, where were we?"

Bella opened her mouth but before she could speak Johnny was kissing her, not so gently. Bella groaned disliking the kiss but again Johnny was clueless about her sighs. He pushed her legs up on the couch so she was lying in the couch as he put himself on top of her. His hand found her shirt and went under it.

"No, Johnny, stop" She tried to put his hand away but he was stronger. "Stop!" she said more serious this time.

"You have no reason to push the feeling aside anymore, Bella" he whispered while his hand squeezed her breast.

"I'm not pulling anything aside" she argued. "Get off me!"

"Yes, you are" he says pulling himself even harder on top of her. "I can see you like me every time you smile at me or talk to me. You say 'no' to me when you wish you would say 'yes' but you too afraid of acting with your own feelings. You don't have to be afraid anymore Bella. I'm going to help you to make your wishes come true."

His voice was so full of certain that it really freaked her out. She felt the button and zipper of her jeans being open and his hand was under her pants before she could move.

"No, stop, I don't want this" she screamed._ I don't want you to be the first guy I was ever with. No. Jasper! _

"I'll show you how good it feels to act according to what your heart is saying and not your head Bella, and in the end you'll beg for me to continue… touching you"

"_NO! NO! Please" _tears were falling from her eyes as she tried even hard to get free.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door surprising them both. Bella saw that as an opportunity to scream for help and maybe whoever it was outside could hear her. Johnny slapped her hard on the face making her shut up. It felt like her eyes and cheeks were on fire.

"Look what you made me do Bella, I didn't mean to"

"_Yeah, right" _Whoever it was on top of her was not the Johnny she knew or liked. It was a completely monster so Bella couldn't do anything except nod. Johnny's finger continued working faster on her center to get her wet enough for him to finally take her.

There was another knock, harder this time, followed by another.

"Go away, I'm studying" he screamed. At any other circumstance Bella would have laugh at that. He never studied.

They both startle as they heard a loud crash. The door from Johnny's bedroom was kicked and flew open hitting the wall. Johnny jumped from the couch and was about to swear in front of whomever it was when a hand closed around his throat and his body was pressed on the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

It was so fast that Bella had to blink a few times in order to understand what happen. She watched as Jasper pulled Johnny in the air with one hand and stared at him. Johnny was a very muscular guy when Jasper wasn't so how did he do that, she wondered. Unzipping her pants and getting off the couch she went to Jasper and touched his shoulder. His entire muscles were tensed. He looked at her his eyes were black and his lips pressed so hard against each other forming on tiny line on his face. It was not what she expected to see.

They keep staring at each other for what it seemed like forever. Jasper was confused about the different emotions he could sense coming from Bella though she didn't say a word. When he entered the only thing she felt was fear but now, looking at him, touching him, she felt unsure yes but also happiness, admiration and respect. Jasper let go of Johnny's body and stepped away from both of them. Bella eyes were focus on Jasper's as Johnny tried hard to get some air into his lungs.

"Are you ok?" Jasper finally asked though already knowing the answer.

"I am now"

"Who the hell are you?" said Johnny, trying to scream but failing miserable.

Jasper looked at the men on the floor, his wrists closed as if he was trying to contain his temper. "If you ever touch her again, at any place of her body, I'll make sure it will be the last thing you'll ever touch. Am I clear?"

"Look pal, I don't know you and you have no right to tell me what to do" Jasper turned his face to Bella mumbling an 'I'm sorry' before picking Johnny by the shirt and throwing at the other side of the room, like he was as light as a feather. A smile appeared at Bella's face surprising Jasper yet again

"Come on, let's get out of here" she whispered.

Bella held his hand as they walked out of the room.

"You don't fear me" he whispered. Bella stopped walking half socked half angry to look at him.

"No. I do not" she said.

"I don't understand. Everyone gets afraid when they see me like… that… when my true nature becomes known"

"What true nature, I mean I know there is something special about you somehow…"

"Special? Special Bella? I'm a fucking monster! I could have killed him and no one would ever find his body. I could hurt you anytime I want just because you are you, a human"

"But you won't hurt me" Her confidence throw him out balance.

"You don't know what you are saying Bella. I was born to kill. I should have known better then coming here" Jasper stepped back from her.

"So why did you?"

"I was bored and I wanted to be sure that I would not hurt another human being again. I signed the application to become a teacher and made sure I was the one who would teach. When I first walked toward this campus, surrounded by so many possible, sweetest meals, I had to try really hard to stop myself from jumping in their throat and suck their blood until…"

Bella gasped, even against her will "I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry".

"Wait, don't go" she said following him. "So you… you are a vampire… but you are still you" He stared at her trying to understand what she was feeling but right now he couldn't feel a thing, like she has build a shield around her mind and heart.

"How can you not feel anything?"

"What do you mean?" she blinked confused.

"You are not socked, surprised, fearful, or resentful for knowing me…"

"Well, I'm surprised yes but any person would be"

"No Bella, and that's the thing, you should feel an amount of things and not just be surprised. But I can't sense it and this never happen before"

"You can sense people's emotion?" He nodded "That's why you knew…"

Jasper smiled uncomfortable "I can feel when I'm close to them, yes"

"You were closer… to me" she said touching his cold face. "But why? I'm just a girl and you have met thousand of girls in here"

"Your blood smells better then anyone else's blood I ever smelt. But I feel no need of drinking him. Well, not enough to kill you, I mean"

"No?" her eyes looking at his. He shakes his head. _Would I be crazy if I just kissed him? Because God, I so want to do that. But how can I feel like this by being closer to a vampire no less?"_

"Your eyes, they are not black anymore" she whispered touching the side of them with her tiny finger.

"I'm not angry or thirsty anymore" Bella nodded. "I don't want anything bad happen to you Bella, and this is so confusing and exciting at the same time"

"Exciting?" her eyes glow as she repeat his words. She has been doing that a lot the last couple of minutes.

"You have no idea how much power you have over people Bella. Over me" he said touching her cheeks, the cold doing amazing things in to her hurt cheek.

Hearing his words and feeling his touch was enough to Bella make up her mind and act with her wishes, closing the gap between their lips. Jasper stayed still but instead of backing up Bella forced herself onto his body. Jasper opened his mouth and kissed her back.

"_That feels good"_ his mind spoke.

His cold lips did nothing to cool down her desire for him; on the contrary it sent her entire body on fire. Jasper kiss got demanding in his own accord and soon he wasn't thinking or caring anymore. He wanted her. He wanted to kill her. Jasper backed off as soon as he thought about doing just that.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Bella said fearing she had ruined everything. As fast as he was away from her he was back closer.

"Silly Bella, I should be the one apologizing" he whispered touching her hair "I'm not used to kiss humans so I had to control myself before doing something I would regret immensely, killing you"

"You felt the need to…" Jasper nodded ashamed by his behavior. "But you were able to stop. That's a good thing right?"

"Bella, Bella, you are or the most amazing person in the world or the most stupid for being this closer to a vampire and actually enjoying it"

"Well, I never saw myself as an amazing person before but I guess I am one" Jasper chuckled and kissed her again, shortly this time.

"I have to ask you to never say a word about me or about what happen in that jerks bedroom"

"He is a jerk all right"

"I know he won't say anything because he doesn't want to lose his 'tough attitude' in front of his friends so I'm not worried about him"

"I wouldn't dream on betraying you Jasper. You can trust me, with everything"

"It would kill me to have to leave now that I found you" Bella hugged him resting her head on his chest and signed happy. She didn't want that either.

They held each other for what it seems like eternity "You better go and get some sleep darling. If I'm correct you have class around eight tomorrow"

"Yes but I don't want to sleep" she pouted making him laugh.

"I can sense that but you must. I don't want you sleeping in class or with dark bags under your eyes. You are too beautiful to be like that"

"Are you going to sleep?" the question made him laugh again.

"No, I don't sleep"

"Ever?"

"Never since the 1892"

"So you lied. You don't have twenty-six"

"Oh, I have twenty-six, but I have the same age for almost 216 years"

"I see. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be around, I promise" Bella nodded with a smile and said goodnight kissing him just above his scar. She didn't know why she did that but it felt good. She walked back to the building with a smile on the face.

The smile didn't last long though as she thought about what he said about his age. She would grow up and get old while he would continue be this beautiful, sexy, men of twenty-six.

"Please, don't be miserable. I can't stand it" he said beside her.

"How did you get here?" she asked in a startle. "Oh yes, you have high speed, amount other things normal people don't have"

"Bella, you can say something like that even if it's true. What if someone hears you?" he whispered at her ear. This time Bella felt a nice kind of shiver run through her spiny, nothing compared to the one in Johnny's room.

"It's just you and me here Jazz. Besides, they probable will think I'm crazy"

"What did you just call me?" he says going in front of her.

"Jasper"

"No, you didn't… um… I think I like Jazz better"

"Then I'll call you Jazz all the time now"

"I don't want you be miserable Bella, I'm serious, so try not to be ok?"

"I'll try but it's not easy because you'll always be this sexy young man when I am going to be…" she groaned looking away from him. She should not be thinking about that!

Jasper pulled her in to a hug trying to calm her down and it actually helped. "Can you play with people's emotion too or you just feel them?" she whispered without letting him go.

"Yes I can, but I didn't do it now. It is you that feels so great right now" he says raising her jaw. "You will always be beautiful Bella, not matter how old you are"

"No I won't be"

"In my eyes and my heart you will. Good night darling"

"_oh how I love when he calls me 'darling'" _As Bella thought that Jasper was gone. Bella felt a smile emerge in her lips.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Again her happiness was short lived when she entered her dorm and found Rosalie and Emmett in a very compromise position. "Guys, we had a deal!" she said a bit louder turning her face to the other side. If it wasn't enough that she was almost raped she had to see two people doing… that.

"I'm sorry Bella" exclaimed Rosalie. Emmet jumped off the bed and put his pants back on not caring with the underwear.

"Yeah, we are very sorry Bella. We thought you would be home later from the movie session and we didn't even…"

"Locked the door, left a note and write a message…? Yeah, I know!" she says angrily. Realizing what she did, Bella sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say like that or enter in the middle of your thing"

"It's ok Bella" said Rosalie.

"If you guys want to continue I can just go. Just give me your room keys Emmett and I'll be gone"

"No, I'll go, this is your room. See you tomorrow Rose?"

"Sure" Emmett kissed Rosalie in the lips and turned to Bella.

"I'm really sorry"

"It's ok" she says smiling at him.

"What happen to your face?" Rosalie asked now beside her.

"It was nothing."

"I don't know Bella" said Emmett getting closer to her "To me it seems like someone punched you"

"How did you…" before she could finish Rosalie screamed.

"It was him, wasn't it? That sun of a bitch…"

"Who Rose?" asked Emmett.

There was no reason to continue lying so Bella answered her friends question with a nod, taking a sit on her bed. Rosalie smiled apologetically and took a sit beside her.

"There is a guy who hits on her like forever and she always said no" explained Rosalie pulling Bella's hair behind her ear "Apparently he didn't like when she dismissed him again."

"I know and it was my fault. I had a bad feeling about this but I didn't mean to hurt him by no showing up so I went. His friends were there but then they took off and he just… I tried to making him stop but…"

"Did he try to…" As Bella remembered Johnny's hand inside her pants a tear escaped from her eyes and that was the only answer Rosalie needed. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. But you have to report this. You have to press charges" she said after hugging her friend.

"Press charges?" asked Emmett confused. "Are you saying he sexually assaulted you?" Rosalie looked at him as if asking 'took long enough' before turn her eyes back to the woman in her arms. Emmett was a nice guy but sometimes it took time for him to put all the pieces together. "I swear I'm going to…"

"No!" shouted Bella. "No one will do anything to him!"

"Bella, he has no right to do this to you."

"I know, but it's over now. He won't even think on doing anything like that again. Believe me." Rosalie and Emmett exchanged confused looks.

"You were wrong about him the first time…" rationalized Rosalie.

"But I'm not wrong this time. He won't dare! Trust me."

"Ok, if you think it's the best don't do anything, but I still want to hit him" said Emmett.

"I know, thank you," Emmett kissed Bella on the other cheeks, and then mumbling a 'see you later' to Rosalie he left. Bella picked her pajamas and went to the bathroom.

Rosalie squeezed her shoulder as she passed through her. "You sure you are ok?"

"I'll be ok, thanks"

Bella wake up more then once that night and she was sobbing uncontrolled. Rosalie woke up as well and went to her friend's bed to try calming her down. Bella wished it was Jasper arms around her not Rose's but she had to be content at having someone to be there for her in the darks times too.

Jasper was outside the girl's dorm, washing everything from the tree and had to fight the urge to get there and make Bella feel good again. Of course he knew this was going to happen but still it didn't make him feel last angry or sorry for it. He jumped out of the tree ad run. Bella had Rosalie to help her now and he, he needed to get his anger out of his system in a safety place.

The first class in the 'British literature' course was ok but Bella would have paid more attention if her mind didn't drift to Johnny and his serious eyes as he held her tight on the couch very so often. Mister Hopkins was a middle age guy who has been in England a lot just to research about history and art so yes, he knew what he was talking about. He wasn't charming or anything like that but he seems nice. Someone you could trust and talk about anything you want.

"But Jasper is the one I want to talk to" she said to herself.

A wave of calm and happiness took control of her at that thought making her smile. She didn't know but that wave emanated from Jasper to her from the corner of the room, where he watched her.

After buying something for lunch Bella sit on the ground enjoying the sun. It was a beautiful day, very warm outside. The only thing that was missing was Jasper. Jasper wanted to be with her just as much as she but the sun wasn't good for him. It couldn't kill me but it would definely real that he was nothing like a normal person. Rosalie and two of her friends join her and Bella silently thanked her friend for the support she was giving her.

Bella's legs moved non-stop as she waited for Jasper to come to class the next day. It was already Tuesday and she hasn't seen him in five days. She knew it was because of the sun that he was away but it didn't help to know that. She missed him and how good she felt around him. Checking her watch one last time Bella signed. He was not going to come.

A few people had already gone from the auditorium when the door opened and he finally walked in. "Oh, thank God!" she mumbled following him with her eyes. They exchanged smiles before Jasper became serious again.

The class passed by pretty fast and again Bella was disappointed. Maybe not so much as the first time because she could finally talk to him, but yes, she was a bit like that. She waited everyone else to leave and walk closer to him.

"Hey"

"Hey Bella, how are you?"

"I'm ok. You disappeared"

"Yeah, I um, I had to go away from a while"

"I think I know why but I wished you have told me so we could meet some place..." she scanned the room before finish "…darker" Jasper smiled at her.

"I'd have like that but I needed to do another thing also. I need to... feed"

"Oh, and what do you have in your menu?"

"Buck" he said only for her to hear it.

"Sounds… yummy…" her face showing disgust.

"Thanks for saying that. Have you read the book I told you?"

"Of course, what else could I do without having you with me?"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Sure, why don't we go to my room? It will be warmer in there"

"It's not that I don't want to, please don't think that for a moment, but are you sure this is a good idea? If someone sees me walking in to your room, a teacher..."

"I was afraid of that before but not anymore. I'm sure you'll find a way to not be seen" she whispered before blinking an eye and walk away from him.

Bella walked as fast at she could without trip on the way, as usually happened with her, and smile at seeing Jasper already in her room. "Here is your roommate?"

"Probable with her boyfriend, doing who knows what, but don't worry sometimes she doesn't even sleep here" Jasper nodded looking around the room.

"I can sense only good vibering from this place and that's great because it makes living here a lot easier and happier"

"Yes, I love having Rose as my roommate though I have to tell you she is everything I am not"

"What do you mean?"

"She has lots of friends and don't miss a party if she can help it. And she loves shopping. She is beautiful too, very beautiful"

"You are beautiful"

"Not like her, you'll see. But not everyone is perfect so…"

"And what is her fault darling?"

"_He did it again!" _she chuckled. "Rose hates studying. She does only the basic to pass through the semester but nothing else. If you see her in here with a book open in her lap be sure that it is a hallucination"

"Two different parts of the same orange"

"Literally" she said laughing. "You don't have to stay still you know, you can sit and make yourself comfortable" she said sitting on her bed with both legs under her body.

"Thank you" Jasper chose to sit on the cushions in the floor between the two beds. At first Bella was disappointed that he didn't choose to sit closer to her but before Jasper could do anything the feeling was gone. He was confused by the suddenly change but decided not to ask about it.

For more then two hours the two of them talked about the first and second story of the book. It wasn't an easy reading as Bella found out but she seemed really fascinated by it. As for Jasper, he was fascinated by her being fascinated by the book. They discuss almost every paragraph.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella was the bathroom when the door from the dormitory opened. The comfortable feeling in the air changed drastically as Jasper watched the same woman that had comforted Bella after that night walk in. Rosalie closed the door and stared at him

"Hi, you must be Rose"

"Rosalie, and who are you?"

"My name is Jasper, I'm Bella's friend"

"I know all her friends and I don't know you" she said crossing her arms around her chest, her body sending a clear sigh of distrust toward him. The feeling made Jasper smile. It was good to have someone who care so much about you.

"You don't have to worry about me hurting Bella. I care too much for her just like you do"

"Why should I believe you? I know someone who said the same words but was a completely jerk later" Jasper closed his wrists as the flashes of the night came back on his mind.

"I understand and I got as angrier as you are right now with what he almost did to her"

"How do you know… I'm sure she didn't tell you"

"He saved me from Johnny" Rosalie looked at her friend with surprise. They were so involved in to talking – it was more like a treat from Rosalie part actually - that missed Bella walking back in the room until they hear her speak. "It doesn't matter how he did it or why Rose, just that if it wasn't for him Johnny would have raped me" she says knowing her friends next question Bella smile to Jasper and he smiled back.

"Ok but I never saw him in campus before. How do you know him?"

"He is the guy I told you about, from the writing class, he is…"

"This is the guy that is teaching you?" Rosalie asked half stunned half pleased. Jasper looked from the blonde to the brunette, whose face couldn't get more flushed then already was. "Well, that changes everything. I'm Rosalie Hale. Is very nice to meet you"

Jasper was completely lost at the woman's behavior but accepted Rosalie's hand. "Cold, really cold" she said amused.

"Maybe I should go" said Jasper.

"Yeah, maybe you should. No offense, but I have to talk with my roommate" said Rosalie.

"I'm sure we can talk about that later." Bella said looking from Jasper to Rosalie. "We were in the middle of something here."

"Oh I can bet"

"Not that kind of thing." Bella said shooting a dead glare at her friend. "Serious Rose, don't you know me at all?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I want you to have some fun Bella, real fun. You are a great person and you deserve to have this kind of pleasures in life."

"I'm sorry but, can any of you explain to me what it going on here?" he said breaking their verbal and telepathic conversation.

"Rose thinks that the reason why you are in our room is because we are together and that we were… I mean will…"

"I think I can explain better than my friend here." she says hugging Bella "If she likes you and you like her back than you two could to more then just kiss, you two could be having sex for instance, and that would be more then ok."

It was hard to say who was more socked about Rosalie's speech, if it was Jasper or Bella

"He is a pure soul just like you Bella" she said giggling. "Now that we already talked what I wanted, I'll just grab my purse and meet Emmett. We are going to the movies and then dinner so you don't have to wait up for me".

Rosalie did was she said and left laughing about the other two. "Bye Jasper, again it was nice to meet you".

"Well, that was… interesting" he said after long minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry about Rose. Sometime she can't stop her tongue and I still wish she could. I'll understand if you want to leave."

"Leave? Why would I want to leave?" he looked at Bella who was back on the mattress looking to the floor.

"Aren't you uncomfortable to be with me now, after what she said?"

"No darling, I'm not" Jasper kneeled in front of her and raised Bella's jaw. "Even if the reason you brought me here was sex, something I really doubt, I wouldn't just leave. I like being with you"

"I like being with you too, a lot."

"Feeling better now?" Bella nodded.

"Hey jazz… does vampires do sex?"

"We do but usually with someone of our own kind. It's safer that way. Human are to fragile."

"So if I became a vampire you and I could…"

"Bella, Bella, my dear Bella" he said touching her curly hair, the anxious vivid in his voice. "No matter how much I like you, and I do more then anything in this world, I would never ask you to become like me just for us to have sex."

"I don't want just that. Doing it would be a bonus" Jasper chuckled.

"A vampire life's is not exactly a happy life, Bella. Besides, you can do so much as a human"

"Like what?"

"Stay closer to your real family is a first. Give birth to a child. We vampires do not procreate."

"How do you prolong the species if you don't have kids?"

"Well, we bite people." Bella's mouth open in a 'oh'.

"Besides, wouldn't you like get older being close to the ones you love instead of watching them die as you live for eternity? Or eat chocolate, macaroni or pizza because it would feel good? There is a lot you have to take in considerate in this situation."

"I understand. But let's pretend I already thought about all that and decided to go for it anyway. You will be the one who would change me?"

"Wait, you have been thinking about this, haven't you?"

"No" she lied.

"Yes, you know what you want."

"I want to be with you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It just feel, right here." she picked his free hand and put just above her heart. "I can't explain why or how but it is like my life had never made sense before you show up. I lived but not really lived because I did everything without think that there was another alternative except studying, graduate and have a job."

"Because you are human,"

"But now I have a choice. I can be with you or without you and I know by experience that being away from you is horrible."

"I never felt that coming from you."

"That's because I try not to think about how hurt I am. I prefer remembering about the happy moment we had."

"It makes sense, I guess,"

Jasper got up from the floor and walked to the window. He was thrilled that Bella would actually consider him as her mate for eternity but there were lots of things that couldn't be denied. She deserved to be with her family, her friends, her human boyfriend. But it was her decision to make not his. He would never force her to do anything she didn't want or wasn't ready to do, never.

"Well, you didn't answer my question" she says hugging him from behind. "Would you do it?"

"No. It would be too of a risk for me to take. I would have to ask one vampire I know to do it. Someone who has more years of experience is the strongest of us, the vegetarians"

"Vegetarians…?"

"It is how we call the vampires who feed from animals instead of humans"

"I see"

"Bella, I'm serious, this decision can never be taken unwillingly, when you have the chance of course, because once is done there is no turning back, and it is for eternity"

"I understand. I'd never do anything without making the pros and contra list"

"That's good. It makes you wiser than everyone else" Bella nodded bending their hands.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure. But if I will do that I better feed first, just to be sure. I'll be back in shortly" Jasper kissed her forehead before check the ground and jump through the window.

Bella leaned on the window fearing the worse but Jasper was walking normally. _"If I were a vampire I would never be hurt by my klutz. Wouldn't that be great?"_ She walked toward her bed and lie down facing to the ceiling. Things were going to fast, she knew that, but neither for a moment she felt like she was making a bad choice even when listening to his words, it felt so right to be with him.

"I love you Jasper" she whispered just before sleep take the best of her.

Jasper came back from his hunt only to find her snoring lightly through her opened mouth. He smiled and set next to her, admiring her forms. She was beautiful. Everything in her was proportional to her size, her eyes, nose lips, hips, legs, feet's… He had a feet fetish and had to fought really hard the urge to caresses hers knowing it would probable wake her up.

He never meant to fall for her and it was surprised that something like that so powerful could be felt toward a human, but he wanted her. If she said she was ok with her advertises than he was going to call Carlisle and ask him about it.


End file.
